Problem: Rewrite ${(3^{-3})(3^{9})}$ in the form ${3^n}$.
${ (3^{-3})(3^{9}) = 3^{-3+9}} $ ${\hphantom{ (3^{-3})(3^{9})} = 3^{6}} $